Partially hydrolyzed acrylamide polymers and copolymers are known for the secondary recovery of petroleum. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,529 and No. 2,827,964 and Canadian Pat. No. 616,967. Needles et al., J. Polymer Sci., Part A. 3 (10), 3543-8 (1965) disclose three copolymers of N,N-dimethylacrylamide and acrylamide (NNDMA and AM) wherein the ratios of NNDMA to AM are 1:10, 1:20, and 1:100. Copolymers with NNDMA:AM ratios greater than 1:10 are not known. Neither are the hydrolyzed forms of NNDMA:AM copolymers.